1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-path changing apparatus using a light scattering member, apparatuses using the optical-path changing apparatus, a light radiating apparatus using a fluorescent member, and apparatuses using the light radiating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
As a display apparatus in which an LED (light emitting diode) is arranged for each row of pixels, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-111827 discloses a heat mount display as illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, there are shown an LED array 1, a lens 2, a reflective mirror 3, a mirror-supporting axis 4A, an axis holder 5A, a motor 6, gears 7, a belt 8A, an axis 9, a position detecting sensor 10, pulleys 11A and 12A, a housing 20, a guide surface 21 for controlling an angle of the mirror 3, and a guide surface 22 for supporting the mirror 3. This display apparatus has a complicated mechanism for moving the mirror 3 which reflects a light beam from the LED 1 for display, so this is not a practical apparatus.